


Run From Tomorrow

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Mellowcreep)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, It's very melancholy theyre sad boys, Loner Keith (Voltron), M/M, Racing, Shiro's in a gang but that's irrelevant here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowcreep/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Home and road were both four letter words, though one of those meant more to him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Run From Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatarubberchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatarubberchicken/gifts).



> I'm the worst at finishing things on time and I neeed to not pick up anymore projects until I finish what I have already but I really did have fun writing this and I might make a part 2 where it gets truly gay bc the way I wrote this didn't lend itself to naturally gay. This is my vld secret santa gift for whatarubberchicken on tumblr!

The highway stretched on indefinitely in every direction. Only the signs catching his headlights were there to keep him company through the encompassing darkness that cloaked him. Keith hadn't passed another soul for miles, and it made him want to ride until dawn broke. Nights like these weren't a luxury he got to enjoy often, and he missed the reprieve they gave from the rest of the world.

It was a different kind of lonely. This was the kind he basked in, sought after escaping another city with even more faces that would be forgotten by tomorrow. Being there was a stifling loneliness; every step he took echoed emptily. He felt vulnerable, armed with a scowl amongst throngs of strangers that gave him looks of pity or fear. He didn’t belong them them, masses with goals to fulfil, families to return to. Keith could never bear to stay in one place for more than a week, and there was no reason to.

Out here, with only Red’s purr and his music to ease his thoughts, was where he was home. Free from the leer of others and the ache that came with it. Sometimes he fantasized about winning the lottery and buying a cabin in the woods far from society to live out his days. Screw it, he’d take disappearing into the forest if he didn’t have to buy food and gas. Another sign caught his eye for approaching exits and Keith felt his eyelids droop. All good things had to end, he’d have to find somewhere to crash soon. 

He was mentally trying to count what little cash he had tucked away when another engine roared to life behind him. Keith slowed for a moment just to make sure it wasn’t his own bike only for them to rev their’s again, a greeting of sorts. A pair of headlights steadily crept up on him, dousing Keith’s shadowy form as they rode closer. They quickly switched lanes and pulled alongside him, turning to give him a look.

Whoever they were they took pride in their bike. It was jet black but shimmered with some sort of metallic sheen that made it glisten like they were riding through the night sky, complete with dark purple lights. To say that it was beautiful would be egregiously understated; Keith had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road instead of taking in every detail.

They revved their bike again and began to push ahead of him and his mesmerized stupor became the perfect kindling. Keith revved back and sped up alongside them. They kept pace as they rounded a bend before his companion was out in front of him again for as long as it took Keith to register the acceleration. He reveled in tasting his pulse on his tongue as he grinned, his eyes flicking down long enough to watch the speedometer tick past ninety-five.

Every time they’d pass Keith, he was quickly neck and neck once again. He could feel the wind whipping at his neck as he leaned into Red, white knuckled grip revving her again as he kicked past again and gaining a considerable lead. For a moment he let himself coast, basking in his small triumph until he was bested yet again. Their bike snarled with effort and Keith shuddered, watched them pull ahead, and kicked himself into gear once more. Like hell he’d lose.

His fist clenched the gas tighter and he was zipping past them. They were on his tail in an instant, their engine a growling warning in his peripheral that kept him pushing the throttle further and further. They started gaining road on Keith again and he gritted his teeth, feeling his hands shake as he focused on keeping her steady. The raucous crescendo of their engines as they passed him made even thinking into a task, so he forgot it in favor of breathing. 

His hand closed around the throttle and he shot forward with a speed that surprised even him for a second. In moments he was yards ahead, Red crying out her superiority as their opponent fought to keep up. Keith howled in victory as they rode in staggered formation until the beaten rider finally slowed their bike with a final rev of surrender. A graceful loser at the very least, color him even more impressed. He eased off the gas until he was pacing them again, unable to keep his shit eating grin down. 

They revved their engine again, and Keith watched them signal before pulling a sharp U-turn and flying back the way they came. Keith’s head whipped around and he blinked in surprise, only hesitating a second before following his glowing example.They rode back a good mile or so, arriving back at an exit Keith vaguely remembered seeing flash by before. 

He followed them off the ramp and back into civilization, watching the trees and signs dot the streets more as buildings took over around them. Keith trailed them warily, keeping track of street names and landmarks that he’d need to find his way out later. They rode through several intersections before turning into a gas station. No doubt he needed to fill up again now, though he’d been trying to avoid that until tomorrow; granted he hadn’t expected his midnight ride to turn into this.

Keith propped up his bike and hopped off with a grunt, doing a few stretches as he watched the other rider approach him. He swallowed hard, heart hammering in his chest yet again as he realized what was happening. Be polite, the guy probably just wanted to talk bikes. Not that he didn’t want to know everything about that stellar beauty, he was apprehensive by nature. He tugged off his helmet and sat it on Red’s seat, running a hand quickly through his sweaty hair as he fixed their bike a look first, cautiously shifting his focus to its rider.

Up close and fully illuminated, it was easy to tell that they were rather well built. Keith kept himself from letting his eyes linger too long in any one spot. Less staring at those fitted jeans, more admiring their worn leather jacket. There was a hint of color on the back that he couldn’t quite see and it piqued his curiosity for a fleeting moment before he brought his thoughts back on topic.

“That’s one hell of a ride you’ve got.” Keith mused. He was admiring the shimmer of the paint under the fluorescent lights, dazzled and awed to the point of almost ignoring its owner as they shed their helmet. When he did look at them again, it took him some time to process what he saw and pick his jaw up off the asphalt.

The perfect cherry on top of it all; he was _gorgeous._ All angles, chiseled jaw and sharp cheekbones leading to intensely dark eyes that watched him with interest. Keith felt his heart flutter, forced himself to swallow and inhale again as the man ran a hand through his hair. 

"Thanks, she’s my baby. I should be applauding yours.” His voice was as charming as he’d hoped. Keith found himself at a loss for words, trying to cover up his fumbling with a noise of affirmation. His hand moved to stroke Red's handlebar blindly while he searched for the voice that had made itself scarce, finally giving up and clearing his throat loudly.

"It shows." His tone was just this side of a croak. "Wish I had the money to put that kinda work into Red." 

"Oh, Eris is a long time work in progress. You'll get there." He offered Keith a warm smile, eyes lingering much longer on his face than his bike. The tug of a smile was an obvious reaction to the curious twinkle in Keith's eyes. 

"Wasn't the name I'd expected for her but I like it." The sound of the man's laugh cut through the silent gas station and startled Keith.

"You're not the first person to tell me that." As he spoke the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He produced a lighter and a lit cig in the time it took Keith to blink, already a couple drags in when he spoke. "Named after the goddess of chaos, felt like it fit." That brought the spark back into his eyes.

"It's also the name of a planet...suits the space look." He paused with the cigarette raised to his parted lips and cocked an eyebrow at Keith. Was that look something that should make him nervous? It didn't, but his pulse did feel that much more prominent. Finally the man took another drag and his smile was fully realized.

"Dwarf planet, actually. Didn't expect that out of _you._ A guy who can beat me and admires the stars..." He paused and took another drag before tapping on his cigarette absently. "I've never seen you around here. I'm Shiro." His free hand extended out while the cigarette hung from his mouth smoking lazily. Keith stared at the offering, his eyes combing over the sleeve of ink that wound down even his right hand, something like a scaly tail visible just under the cuff of his sleeve. The handshake was usually exchanged before racing, but they were playing fast and loose with the rules tonight. Yes... _them._ Have some faith in the handsome man offering his camaraderie. He took Shiro's hand in his own with a firm shake of finality, fixing himself with a half formed smile.

"Keith, nice to beat then meet you." Shiro took the cigarette from his mouth with a chuckle and Keith watched, half conscious of his staring as he spoke. "Just passing through, guess you were the pit stop I needed."

"Well I can never turn down a chase. How else can you feel alive?" Shiro paused to take another drag before snuffing the embers against his gloved palm. Something about Keith's nod of understanding made him smirk. "Where are you from then?" Keith had moved around Red and opened her fuel tank to fill her when he spoke again, hesitating to grab the pump for a second while he gathered a reply.

"Nowhere, really. The road's my home." Keith fished his wallet out and produced a handful of bills. Good enough for tonight at least. He could feel the weight of Shiro's gaze on him fully, and he didn't back down when Keith looked up.

"Need a place to crash? Don't got much but my sofa's pretty soft." Keith swallowed past the lump in his throat as his hand clenched around the money. Free lodging with some dark knight seemed too good to be true, but the thought of not shelling out more of what he didn't have was too appealing, as was the host. Shiro watched him think with an almost bored smile but he remained patient. He didn't hesitate to step back when Keith moved around him to head in and pay. 

"I'll think about it." He called back with the shop door open. He'd already made up his mind before stepping over the threshold.

Shiro's apartment fit the bill for "not much" as much as it fit him. Unlike his bike however this side of him was demure and minimal. A stray few posters adorned the otherwise bare walls which helped make the tiny living space feel bigger. Three pipes sat in the center of the small coffee table right beside a remote that seemed to lead to nothing. The couch had by far the most life to it; cushions lay askew, and a throw blanket hung half on the floor in a crumpled heap. Keith gravitated towards that spot the moment his shoes were off and sank into it with a groan of bliss to Shiro's amusement. 

"I'd say to make yourself at home but you're way ahead of me." He shrugged out of his jacket with a chuckle, kicking off his boots by the door. He shuffled over to sit on the arm of the couch, rolling his shoulders and wincing. Keith watched the flex of his tattoos over his muscles and bit back the need to feel them underhand. Shiro hefted himself off the couch with a groan.

"Alright, the couch is yours. Get comfy and sleep as late as you want; I've got the mornin' off." He hung his jacket up on the corner of his closet door as he spoke, and Keith took a good look at the ink that covered his now bare skin. Up until now he'd assumed Shiro had been wearing some form of shirt under that jacket but by the bare expanse of skin he watched as he made for his bedroom proved otherwise.

His back was black towards the nape of his neck, dark and silken like the night sky it worked to mimic. His naked skin peaked through in the form of stars scattered across the scape and outlining the shape of a lion's head. The bottom of the starry sky seemed to melt into something beneath the horizon—and fittingly ended right beneath the waistband of his pants. Keith felt his neck crane as he strolled out of the room. 

"Why are you being so...nice? You don't even know me." He watched Shiro stop in the doorway with a hand squeezing the wall. His gaze was still turned forward but Keith knew he was listening. They were both silent for a long minute until laughter cut through to bring life to the air again. Shiro took a few steps backwards. 

"You say that like you know I'm nice myself. Decency should be extended to all until proven otherwise." He trudged back in front of the couch and looked down at Keith, his expression stony. "I'm not society's darling, neither are you. If we aren't here for each other then who will be?" 

Keith barked out a dry laugh and nodded. Somehow it was hard to believe that Shiro in all his glory was anything less than a golden boy, but the coldness in his eyes before he turned away towards the kitchen wasn't in his head. He returned with shot glasses and a clear bottle of something strong looking, placing one glass in Keith's hand.

"Ran out of chamomile, hope you don't mind." That laugh was genuine, and Keith's came as a reply. He watched Shiro fill his shot to the rim and could barely wait to toast before downing. Liquor ran down his chin as they knocked their drinks back in sync, slamming them onto the table in preparation for round two.

"This is more my style anyway." He took the next shot with the same grace with a smirk to match the challenge in Shiro's eyes. 

"You drink yourself to sleep too?" Keith stopped with the third shot halfway to his lips and blew a raspberry that brought the smile back to Shiro's face. 

"Sleep is a strong word, I prefer alcoholic comas." Keith joked, and they both exchanged a laugh as they downed another round. His vision was swimming in and out of focus as he cocked his head at Shiro, watched those stormy eyes as he poured more shots without hesitation.

"Gotta get to the next day somehow." There was something wistfully fatigued in that voice. How many nights had he done this that it was such a habit for him? Keith never found the time or money to drink frequently, not since he was his own ride home and most liquor stores closed early. But while Shiro took his next shot without him, it dawned on him just how ritualistic this was. Keith took his fourth shot and set the glass down with a grunt.

"Hey, we'll get there." Keith offered with a shrug, feeling his body slump to the left. Four shots on an empty stomach probably wasn't his best decision, but Shiro was soft and warm and didn't seem to mind being leaned on. Keith sipped on the fifth shot he was handed, savoring the burn that crept down his throat. He heard a glass hit the table before the shoulder he was leaned against sagged.

"For a lone wolf you take to this 'we' stuff easily." Shiro mused, examining the half empty bottle while Keith murmured a response. His gaze fell to Keith, staring at the coffee table without blinking.

"Not particularly, you're different…" Keith gave up trying to enunciate when his mouth stretched in a yawn. He was hardly conscious at this point; Shiro couldn't imagine how long he'd been out on the road tonight. The longer he let him lay like this the more comfortable it felt. Something about the weight of Keith against him washed serenely over all of his nerves. He found himself sinking back into the cushions with a sigh and fighting to pull the blanket out from beneath his guest so they could share in it together.

By the time he was comfortably arranged on the couch Keith was out cold, only his snoring indicating life. The blanket was draped around their shoulders as best as he could manage, and he was back to being a surrogate pillow. It didn't bother him really, this was an intimacy he shared with no one. Maybe that's why it felt okay now, to let himself be a temporary pillar of strength to a stranger. Then there'd be no fear of letting him down because Keith wouldn't be around to see him crumbling. 

Shiro poured himself another shot and watched as the sky outside his window began to brighten with the first streaks of morning light. The soft rhythm of Keith's breathing was grounding in the way only another human could manage. It made him not want to sleep, unwilling to leave this calm for the waking day. He took the shot and wrapped an arm around Keith as he reclined into the cushions, feeling closer to home than he had in years. Maybe letting him get attached wasn't the worst scenario, maybe neither of them were really the lone wolves they claimed.


End file.
